


With Her

by MercurialMind



Series: Your Wish Is My Command (Tumblr Prompts) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: Prompt from thewindysideofcare:"I'm better when I'm with you." for Cassandra Pentaghast/Female Inquisitor (Joan Trevelyan)





	With Her

Joan stepped out of the tent, soft moss bending under her boots. The campfire was burning bright against the dark background, Cassandra sitting close to it for farming up her gloved hands. When she walked closer, Cassandra turned to look at her. “What is that?” she asked curiously, pointing at the book she was carrying.

“It’s something I got from the last village”, Joan replied with a coy smile.

Cassandra handed her a cup of steaming hot drink.

“Hot chocolate!” Joan exclaimed. “Where did you get that”?

“I may have a stash of chocolate somewhere in my bag”, Cassandra smiled.

“Maker, I love you”, Joan told, landing a kiss on her cheek before settling into her arms.

Cassandra enveloped them both within the large blanket she was wearing around herself. They were on the watch duty, and the others were sleeping, if one was to trust the sounds coming from within the tent nearby. The night was dark and crisp, stars glimmering against the clear sky. The winter was not far ahead. Joan shivered, though she was dressed accordingly. She grabbed the book into her gloved hands and opened it where she had marked a corner.

“I want to read you something”, she said and received a pleased hum as a reply. She felt small fluttering in her belly as always when she read to Cassandra. There was something utterly sweet and intimate in the moments they shared, sitting in each other’s arms, reading. She smiled and cleared her throat, her voice soft when she began reading the poem.

 _I have robbed the garrulous streets,_  
_Thieved a fair girl from their blight,_  
_I have stolen her for a sacrifice_  
_That I shall make to this night._

She felt Cassandra’s steady breathing warm behind her ear, her arms gently lying on her thighs.

 _I have brought her, laughing,_  
_To my quietly dreaming garden._  
_For what will be done there_  
_I ask no man pardon._  
  
_I brush the rouge from her cheeks,_  
_Clean the black kohl from the rims_  
_Of her eyes; loose her hair;_  
_Uncover the glimmering, shy limbs._

Joan smiled as she felt Cassandra shiver against her, the fingers resting on her thighs slightly twitching.

 _I break wild roses, scatter them over her._  
_The thorns between us sting like love’s pain._  
_Her flesh, bitter and salt to my tongue,_  
_I taste with endless kisses and taste again._  
  
_At dawn I leave her_  
_Asleep in my wakening garden._  
_(For what was done there_  
_I ask no man pardon.)_

A silence lingered for a moment. Then Cassandra’s nose brushed softly the back of her head, her words tickling her ear. “That was beautiful”, she whispered.

Joan turned slowly around, so she could look at her. There was a smile so loving in Cassandra’s eyes, and so much tenderness in the lips which came to touch hers. They lingered for a moment, noses brushing together, and when she sat back down in Cassandra’s arms, back pressed against her chest, she felt suddenly warmer. This was the place where she belonged.

“I’m better when I’m with you”, she said, feeling Cassandra tense around her. But it was only for a brief moment. She was glad Cassandra did not try to brush it off by saying something. Instead, she felt her arms tighten around her and a soft kiss amidst her hair.

The fire crackled in the quietness of the night, the flames slowly eating the wood. Joan could see her own breath vaporize in the brisk air. They would have to stay up for hours before the others would release them from their duty, but she did not truly mind. She just leaned into her lover’s touch, enjoying the warmth radiating from Cassandra within the blanket they shared.

_Yes, here._

_With her._

**Author's Note:**

> The poem “For The Goddess Too Well Known” by Elsa Gidlow


End file.
